


The Forbidden Trilogy

by CinnamonRoll



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I don't own the character, I own the story, M/M, Random - Freeform, Sad, Slightly change situation and character, Warm, based on real life, cry, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its all start with a smile. Sweet at the beginning but raining heavily on the middle of road. Why Grey did that to Dylan? Read to found out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the character. Basically a real life happened. But a slightly change based on the situation and character. Feel free to change the character in your MIND ONLY. Enjoy! :)

The morning cold chill into his bone. Dylan can feel the sudden cool air hitting his skin. But the warmest feeling beside him make Dylan feels the warmth and secure at the same time. Its not everyday feeling, but it's worth it. 

"Hey, good morningg.." Grey's greeting snaps out Dylan from his morning haze.

"Mornin' . Im cold~ " Dylan reply as he get in deeper into Grey's warm hug. Grey wraps his arm, coverings Dylan's body to transfer the heat.

"You need to wake up now or you'll be late to school." Grey whisper into his lovers reddened ears.

"I know I know.. 5 min and I'll wake up.. completely wake upp~ I promise. " Dylan response towards the whispering. 

5 minutes gone like 1 second for Dylan. 

"Ok times up! Wake up or I'll leave you alone. Rule is rule D. Wake up~" Grey can't hold anymore. 

"5 more minutes please..."

"Before I forget, my wife will be coming back this evening. I can't stay here anymore even though I want. And we might cannot contact each other for a moment. Are you listening at me?"

"Hmmm yeah.. ok.. go bathh.. continue sleepppp~"

"Dylan im serious. Can't you please be serious at least for a minute! "

"Yeahh.. okk~ " Dylan mumbles as he continued his sleep.

"Well I guess you understand what I'm trying to said. Im going now. Continue with your sleep~ "

●●●

At school, Dylan still not realise what is happening. However he couldn't find Grey at the school area. Dylan can't resist the feeling of missing his lovers. Yes, he admit that he quite rude this morning but Dylan love Grey more than what people can think. It is true that teachers students affair are forbidden but it can't be help if they love each others so much.

"Yo dude wake up! Stop that day dreaming dude. What the hell is going on? You miss him that much??? " Stephen his best friend come and join him.

"Nah.. nothing to much.. I always miss him."

"Well. Just now we meet. And he said 'hi' to me.. oh god he so cute when smiling! Why I couldn't notice it early? Dammit! "

"Hold on! His mine okay~ even if you found him earlier then me, I have noo-ooo.. its him" Dylan saw Grey walk pass by the corridor opposite where he is.

"Is there something going on? Because his mood is not quite good today~ scary as normal but today he like a HULK and nearly scream at the students."

Yes. What Stephen said is all true. Even Dylan does not believe he is in love with a discipline teachers. The most scary person in the school, Mr Grey. Dylan admit that even he only see Grey from far, his heart pace is upside down! Only Grey's smile can kill the whole day of Dylan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for helping me to stay cautious. Thanks R.E !!


End file.
